


From Ashes

by galixr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), F/M, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galixr/pseuds/galixr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the timepetals drabble prompt, "birth."<br/>-<br/>Before he regenerates, the Doctor thinks of Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Ashes

There’s fire ripping through his veins, he can feel it. His breath hitches in his throat as he leans against the wall, watching Rose Tyler from afar. He looks to the sky, noting the snow floating down onto her features. His memory offers him a time when she laced her fingers through his and asked him ‘where to next’ with curious eyes. He squeezes his hand and knows it’s time.

  
Before he’s reborn he feels the urge to run to her, take her away to the TARDIS now. He’s aware of the paradox it’ll create, how time would collapse around him, but for a split second he doesn’t care.

  
The fire in his blood begins to burn brighter as he stares at the golden threads climbing from his hands. A familiar ringing fills his ears and he’s reminded that he has a duty to time itself.

  
With his last breath he thinks of her and the Christmas where ash fell like snow. “I don’t want to go,” he pleads to the stars.

  
And thus the tenth dies the opposite of how he lived, with an empty TARDIS and a full heart. Eleven emerges unscathed, Rose Tyler becoming yet another memory.


End file.
